The POWER of lOve
by harrpotterluvr33
Summary: Hogwarts has changed and so has it students AND ITS ONLY BEEN A YEAR...a horible year but it looks like some good things never change!
1. The bad start of the year

A/N: Uh Hi I don't know exactly what I am doing with this story but I'll tr so put up wit me please!  
  
DISCLAMER: I NO OWN NOTHING ECPET MAYBE MYSELF NAHHH NOT EVEN ME! I am not in the story anyway!  
  
  
  
THE POWER OF LOVE  
  
16 year old Hermione Granger stood facing the wall…"Goodbye Harry…We WILL see each over again don't worry this can't go on forever" she said fearful of her own words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione walked down the cold hall to potions. "Ah Ms. Granger so glad you can finally join us, NOW SIT!" Snape yelled. Hermione slid into a chair next to Rona and Harry. Hermione twiddled with her thumbs. Uh oh she noticed that the dungeon was getting darker each second she looked…(sry don't make much sense) Ron saw Hermione uneasy facial expression. "You ok Mione?" he asked her. "She gave him a stone cold glance and screamed. "Ms. Granger what happened???" Snape shouted among the nervousness of the students. Hermione looked around and her head started spinning well not really but her mind was. She screamed "THEIR COMING" and collapsed to the floor. Snape sent Seamus to get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore arrived first "dear me" he mumbled. "What happened Severus?" he asked Snape. Snape whispered in Dumbledore's ear. But before Dumbledore could react a loud siren filled the dungeon. "EVERYONE GET IN A LINE YOU WILL ALL IMMEDIATELY GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR COMMON ROOM IF YOU ARE TOO FAR AWAY FROM YOURS ASK TO GO IN ANOTHER ROOM!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone got in line. Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione and took her to the common room with the others. "WHATS GOING ON?" shouted Ron over the screams of students. "Who cares right now lets uh wait in our dorms where it is safe," said Harry. They decided it was best to keep Hermione in the boys dorm since she was still unconsious. Hours went by and finally the portrait door opened. Harry, and Ron were the only two awake so they went ot go see who it was. "Mc'GONNAGALL!" Ron shouted louder than necessary. Her face was white and her hands trembled. "GET EVERYONE TO PACK UP YOU ARE ALL GOING HOME…..No one is hurt but 1 or 2 Ravenclaws and I think a Slytherin!"she said. Ron and Harry would have been glad if they weren't so angry, sad, and frightened. They both went to go pack…It looked like this year would not be as happy as they thought it would be..especially since they wouldn't be in Hogwarts for a while! 


	2. Saying goodbye

A/n: HEY SINCE CHAPTER ONE GOT AT LEAST 1 REVIEW I DECIDED NO NEED TO DELETE THIS STORY…yet if it does good I MIGHT NOT DELETE IT AT ALL!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW IF I HAV TO PUT THIS AGAIN BUT….I DON'T OWN NUTHIN…SADLY!  
  
  
  
The next day came by too fast for Ron, Hermione , and Harry. "Oy sry Arry…..I wish those death eaters were neva born…BUT ITS NOT SAFE ENOUGH ERE IN HOGWARTS!" said Hagrid Patting Harry's shoulder. "Hagrid…When ARE we coming back?" Hermione said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh don't cry Ermione….SOON…hopefully" Hagrid said. Harry Ron and Hermione gave Hagrid one last hug and went to say goodbye to the to the other students they would not see for who knows how long. "Goodbye Seamus" said Harry and Ron. "Oh goodbye" replied Seamus gloomily. "HARRY DO YOU KNOW IF ANY- ANY ONE died?" said Hermione scared at her own words. "NO SOMEONE HAS TO KNOW……Well When I asked Mc'Gonnall she just gave me a hug and said they will never be forgotten!" said Ron. "And When I asked Flitwick he said…MY POOR LITTLE RAVENCLAW…..then he said and that poor Hufflepuff…then he left" said Hermione. "Harry walked over to a hufflepuff boy(cant remember his name) he knew from the 2nd year. "Goodbye" Harry said tapping the boy on the shoulder. "Oh goodbye harry" said the boy tears coming down hi s cheek. "Who died?" said Hermione knowing the reason for the tears. "It was poor Eloise….She was my friend and a nice person!" he said. "Ohhh im so sorry" Hermione and said and motioned to the rest to leave the poor boy alone. They walked up to Headmaster Dumbledore "GOODBYE PROFFESOR" they all said. "Oh Goodbye Harry, Ron, Hermione…I HOPE TO see you all soon. It is a great loss we have lost but the good will reign again" he said then patted them all on the head and walked over to Professor Snape. "Should WE say goodbye to Snape?" said Harry. "OK WE'LL RUN OVER THERE WAVE GOODBYE THEN RUN BACK BEFORE HE CAN YELL!" said Ron. The 3 agreed and ran over to Snape. "By-bye Professor" they all seemed to mumble then they ran away before he took away points for the next semester. Harry walked up to Cho who was crying suprisingly without her friends around. "Goodbye Cho!" he said. "Goodbye Harry Did you hear about Tina….I'll miss her SO much!" then she gave him a small hug and ran towards her friends.Before Harry could react he heard "EVERYONE OVER HERE THE TRAIN HAS COME!" in Hagrids voice. "lets go" Harry said and the 3 walked on tot he hogwarts express prepared to go home to their noisy houses where they would be safe but miserable. 


	3. Feelings and Thoughts*

A/n: K SO I HAVENT GOTTEN MANY REVIEWS lol….IM JUST STARTING OUT ANYWAYS..UH SO THIS IS CHAPTER 3 I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE INA LIL BIT LONGER AND YES there will be romance maybe not in this chapter though!OH AND I FORGOT TO ADD THE NEW DATDA teachers name is Mrs. Herman  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SO DON'T SUE!  
  
THE POWER OF LOVE CHAPTER 3  
  
"Harry come on sit here" said Hermione pointing to an empty uh room(I forgot what they r called). Harry and Ron stepped into the uh…room. Harry sat down next to Hermione….and Ron sat down across from hem. They looked out the window. "I'm going to miss them even snape," said Ron. "Yeah" said Harry. "DON'T MISS THEM WE WILL SEE THEM NONE OF THEMARE GOING ANYWHERE!" Hermione said Harshly then opened a book. "They better not!" said Ron and he decided to rest his eyes before going back home.  
  
"Ron….Ron...WAKE UP YOU DUNDERHEAD!" said Hermione. "Wha-what where am I?" said Ron groggily opening his eyes. "THE TRAIN STOPPED WE HAVE TO GET OFF" said Harry. "Oh…Ron said Getting up and opening his eyes. "Well lets go then" Ron said grabbing Hermione and Harry's arm and pulling them out of the compartment (hey I remembered it). "Ron slow down," Hermione said. He slowed down a little while she grabbed her bag and Harry grabbed his. Then they all ran off the train. "Ronald darling…It is so sad…" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Ron. "Hi mum "said on making sure he looked okay so his mom wouldn't ridicule him. "LETS GO OK? Goodbye both of you Hermione we hope to see you soon, Harry dear we'll write you seeing if you can stay over our house!" she said in a breath then pulled Ron away. "Bye guys" Ron said Giving Hermione a close hug and giving Harry than manly hug. "Bye" they both said. They watched as Ron walked away and they both walked to the 9 and 3/4 Barrier.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Goodbye Mione" Harry said as they walked through the barrier. Hermione as soon as she got through saw her loving mom and horrible dad. She gave Harry one last look and walked to her parents. "Hi Mum..Hi sir" she said to them both. "Hi dear" Her mom said. "Get in the car…Do you know that we each had many customers and now we lost money because of you!" her father said and pointed to the exit. The 3 walked out of the train station and towards the car…How am I going to survive another year with them….Hermione thought.  
  
Harry saw The Dursleys heading towards him minus Dudley who was probably at his safe school Smeltings. "Boy…COULDN'T YOU STAY AT THAT DUMB SCHOOL…I really wouldn't of minded if you got murdered" Harry's Uncle Vernon gruffed. Then he took Harry by the arm and Led him through the exit…….How am I supposed to survive another year with them…Harry thought.  
  
Meanwhile Ronald Weasley was being pulled by his mom. "Take this" she said Handing him some floo powder. He and Ginny (sorry forgot to add her LETS JUST SAY FRED AND GEORGE GRADUATED ALREADY) took some went to the fireplace said the burrow and Immediately they were home. The house was empty exept it had Percy up in his room doing work for his NEW boss, Mr. Drouch. His father was home from work in the kitchen and doing papers that had to do with the attack. Ginny was of course next to him, and Fred and George were at their new shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes designing it. After all the fun the Weasleys had they were all very gloomy scared of an attack of the Dark Lord. His father looked very tired..probably had no sleep his mother did too. He looked at the quiet house…How am I going to survive another year with them…Ron thought.  
  
I BET THEY BOTH ARE HAVING A BETTER TIME THAN ME..The three(H&H&R) thought in unison. 


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

IA/N: Hi forever who has been reading my story thanx And UM I just wanted to say that I sorta want like at least 3 more reviews b4 I do another chapter! OK THANX 4 LISTENING BYE! 


	5. *Authors note*

A/N: Hi forever who has been reading my story thanx And UM I just wanted to say that I sorta want like at least 3 more reviews b4 I do another chapter! OK THANX 4 LISTENING BYE! 


End file.
